Bella
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Isabella Salvatore disappeared in 1860 and never saw her family again. Now, at Klaus' side, she's back in Mystic Falls for one reason: help break the curse on Klaus.
1. The Last Dance

I knocked on the door to the apartment I was ordered to. I was about to knock again when an older man answered the door.

"This is who you choose to take over?" I asked giving him a look.

"This is a trusted friend to the Doppelganger, Isabella," Klaus told me. "They'll never suspect I'm him." I looked over the man's body again before nodding.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Come in my dear." I stepped inside the apartment and noticed a familiar brunette. I laughed at her being tied to the chair.

"The great and powerful Katherine Pierce tied to a chair and I've no doubt compelled to obey." I smiled. "I like this look for you, Katherine." Klaus opened the closet and took out two shirts and showed them to us.

"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" he asked and I made another face. "Bad or badder?"

"The dark colors suit you better," Katherine told him.

"The true you, yes," I said. "But this guy seems to prefer not so dark colors."

"Thank you, Isabella," he put on a blue shirt and a black jacket. "Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore brothers' possession, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house," Katherine told him.

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah," Klaus said. "Oh, that guy is a buzzkill."

"Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," Katherine reminded him.

"Right. Elena's aunt," Klaus said and I got confused.

"Elena's the Doppelganger?" I asked him.

"Yes. She and Alaric lied about Isobel being dead. Well, sort of," he explained to me. "What else?"

"That's it." He got closer to her and touched her face making her cringe in fear.

"Oh, so jumpy," he smirked.

"Please, just...kill me," Katherine begged.

"Why would we kill you?" I asked her. "We both have our reasons for wanting you dead, yes. But we've planned something far better in mind than the kindness of a quick death."

"I've told you everything that I know," Katherine said giving me a dark look. Klaus put his hands on the armrests on Katherine's chair and looked her in the face.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me," he compelled.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger," she told him.

"Bonnie the best friend?" he asked her and she nodded. "I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop," Katherine reminded him.

"Something tells me they wouldn't trust you as far as they could throw you," I told her before turning to Klaus. "I know my brothers, Klaus. They wouldn't trust the life of the woman they love in the hands of the woman who betrayed them."

"Well, one would hope they'd learned from their past," he said and I did my best to make no indication of how much the past affected me to this day. "We'll have to get to the bottom of the witch angle."

"And we will," I told him.

"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it," Katherine begged again.

"And show you kindness?" he asked her. "I've searched for you for over 500 years. You nearly cost Isabella her life if I hadn't found her. Your death is going to last at least half as long as you ran and be half as painful as hers." He took a single-blade pocketknife, opened it, and held it before Katherine. "I want you to take this knife...And stab yourself." She took the knife and stabbed her thigh. "Now take it out." She did as she was told and we watched her wound heal. "Now while we're gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked us.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." Klaus kissed her on the forehead. "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Come, Isabella." I followed him to the door. "Again."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I said so quietly no one but a vampire could hear me.

"Just sign up for classes and get to class before I do," Klaus ordered and I rolled my eyes at him. The lady at the desk kept asking me for things I wouldn't have since I hadn't attended high school in many years. I simply compelled her with a smile on my face before she finally handed me my schedule. I made my way to Klaus' history class and sat in an empty seat up front. I turned and saw who must have been Elena Gilbert, Katherine's doppelganger, showing something to one of my older brothers, Stefan. He shook his head and she made a face before turning to a young woman, the young witch most likely, and showed her the same paper. She smiled and nodded her head before Elena turned and smiled with a look to my brother. If the witch outranked a vampire when it came to the protection of his beloved, did that mean she had her magic again?

"Hello, class," I looked up when Klaus walked into the room and got comfortable in my seat. "It appears we have a new student in class today." I gave him a dirty look and he just smirked down at me. "Isabella Salvatore, would you like to introduce yourself to the class." I took a deep breath before standing up and moving to the front of the room.

"My name is Isabella Salvatore and I haven't been back in Mystic Falls in many years." I looked at Stefan shocked face and smiled. "I hope to reconnect with my brothers now that I'm back." I sat back down at my desk and continued to glare at Klaus.

"Welcome, Isabella," Klaus greeted before looking at the rest of the class. "What are we learning today?"

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week," one of the girls told him.

"Right. The sixties," he said and I made a small face. The sixties were full of political BS and I hated every moment of it. Except maybe the clothes. I, like Klaus, enjoyed the freedom and unlawfulness of the twenties. Klaus turned back to the board and wrote "the 60s". "The, uh, ahem... The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but...Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the...we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric," I turned and looked back at the smiling doppelganger before she realized what she'd said. "I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman."

"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies," he said while smiling at the teenager. "Thank you, Elena."

* * *

I stood at the door to what Katherine had called the Salvatore Boarding House. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened after I'd "been disposed of", as she'd called it. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and I smiled up at familiar blue eyes.

"Hello, Damon." He stepped out of the house and hugged me to him tightly.

"Bella," he sighed in relief. "When Stefan told me..."

"I'm fine, Damon," I reassured him with a grin. "I heard rumors and wanted to see if I could help."

"What rumors?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"You really think someone can go through life as long as we have and not make allies along the way?" I asked him. "I have witches and vampires looking out for me as I hid from Katherine. Through the grapevine that you have the doppelganger and are protecting her from the oldest vampire in history. There's no way I'll allow my big brothers to take him on alone."

"We're not alone," he said and I gave him a look.

"Two vampires and a bunch of humans are no match for the worst of the worst, and you know it."

"And one more vampire's going to help?" he asked sarcastically.

"It could even it out at least," I said. "Damon, I'm still your baby sister. The same sister who used to follow you around because she wanted to be just like her big brother. The same sister who ran to you when father-"

"I get it," he said stopping me from speaking. Neither of us wanted to relive that particular part of our past. "I'll get Elena."

"Why don't I just go inside?" I asked him.

"It's her safe house." He turned and went back inside. I waited until he came to the door with Elena who smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Elena," she greeted.

"I'm Isabella. It's nice to properly meet you." I held out my hand for her to shake and she did. She was too trusting, this girl standing in front of me. "Come on in." I smiled before nodding my thanks. I entered the house and looked around.

"Like what you've done with the place," I said. The pair led me into the living room and I saw the witch and Stefan waiting for them to return.

"Bella," Stefan said with a large smile on his face. He moved to me and hugged me tightly. I grinned as he pulled me into his arms and returned his hug.

"I have missed you," I whispered before parting from him but staying tucked into his side.

"Bella, this is Bonnie Bennet," Stefan introduced and I stared at the young witch.

"A Bennet witch? I've known some of your ancestors it's an honor to meet you." She just nodded her head at me.

"So who's making what move?"

"Klaus made his first move," Stefan told me. "He compelled Dana to approach Elena and asked her to save him the last dance tonight."

"So we go to the dance?" I asked them.

"And find him," Damon said.

"Really?" Stefan asked. "How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like."

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply," Damon argued. Well, they weren't wrong.

"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school," Stefan reminded them before looking at the two girls. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Someone knocked on the door and Klaus walked in after that.

"There you are," Damon greeted.

"The history teacher?" I asked him, feigning confusion.

"He's also a friend helping us protect Elena," Stefan explained. "Ric, this is the youngest Salvatore, Isabella."

Nice to meet you," he said nodding his head at me.

"Likewise."

"I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight," Damon told Klaus. "Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me. I'm the plan," Bonnie said.

"No offense to you and your ancestry, but no single witch has that kind of power," I said.

"Exactly. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." I shared a look with Klaus.

"That's not going to be that easy," Klaus told her. "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." Damon rushed at Bonnie, but she threw him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him.

"Well, I was impressed," Stean said.

"Make that two of us," I commented.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me," Bonnie assured her friends before turning to Elena. "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

* * *

Klaus and I walked into Alaric's apartment, Katherine still sitting in her chair, her leg covered in blood and the knife still in her hand.

"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill," Klaus complained.

"That's terrible," Katherine said sarcastically. Maddox offered me a cup with some sort of alcohol in it and I downed it.

"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox," Klaus said while opening a drawer. "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" He started looking through the man's shirts before noticing something.

"What is it?" I asked him. He pulled out weapons and showed them to me.

"Crossbows, wooden bullets, and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" Klaus asked.

"He's the local vampire hunter," Katherine told us.

"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." Maddox offered him a glass of alcohol.

"All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." Klaus took the glass from him.

"I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch," he ordered Maddox.

"Stefan said she was channeling the power of 100 dead witches," I told him.

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away," Maddox warned him. "I won't be able to get near her. One of you have to do it."

"In this body?" Klaus asked motioning to the human he was wearing. "I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

"No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it," Maddox told him.

"All at once?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You mean like provoking her to death?" Klaus asked and again Maddox nodded.

"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her," Maddox explained. "His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How? He's human."

"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." Klaus looked at Katherine behind me and I turned to see Katherine lowering her head.

"Either you have to give me money to go shopping for sixties clothes or you're bringing my clothes to me," I told Klaus taking his drink from him.

* * *

I looked through the clothes before grabbing a yellow off the shoulder, long-sleeved dress. The dress had a floral design on the front that went from bust to waist and from the elbows to the edge of the sleeves. It was loose and fell to the tops of my thighs. I grabbed white go-go boots and walked out of the room.

"I hate the sixties," I said, grabbing the large dangling earrings. I was going to leave my hair alone and gave Klaus a look. "Do you have to have your dramatic entrance?"

"I already dropped my message at the school. I have to show up now," he told me and I sighed.

"And I have to be there why?" I asked him.

"How could I do this without you?" he asked with a smirk on his face moving to my side and placing and hands on my shoulders.

"Easily," I told him. "You're the most powerful original with a powerful witch at your side. You don't need a century and half year old vampire."

"You are the only one I know I can trust with everything," he said placing his hands on my face. "I know you would never betray my trust."

"I'd sooner stake myself."

* * *

I was walking up to the school in those stupid go-go boots when I saw Jeremy trying to give something to Bonnie so I decided to listen in.

"Look, I, um, I want you to have this," he said handing her what looked like a ring.

"If you're asking me to go steady, I think that was the fifties," Bonnie laughed.

"No, I'm serious, Bonnie."

"The ring won't work on me, Jeremy," she told him and I got confused. How would a ring help her?"

"But it was made by a witch."

"To protect from the supernatural, not for someone who is." Why would a witch create a ring to protect humans from the supernatural?

"Well, I have to do something. I can't just...I can't just let you get yourself killed," he said worriedly.

"Just because a bunch of dead witches gave me a warning doesn't mean I'm going to die," she told him.

"So you're saying there's a 50-50 shot you won't?" he asked her getting irritated. "Look, I'm sorry. But...you know I don't have the best luck in the girlfriend department."

"Hey. Listen, I...I can't explain it. But I can feel them. I'm empowered, Jeremy, I can do this. I know I can. I'm strong enough." She pulled him to her and embraced her before Damon made their way to him. "Damon." At that point, I stopped listening and thought about what I heard. She knew if she used all her power she'd die, but she was still willing to do it to kill Klaus.

"Bella," I turned and saw Stefan and Elena walking up to us.

"Hey, Stef." He offered me his arm and I laughed before taking it and joining the other three.

"Hey, you two. Oh, you look nice," Elena greeted the pair before she embraced Bonnie.

"You too." The girls parted with a smile.

"You guys ready to do this?" Stefan asked before the six of us walked into the school gym.

* * *

Inside, everyone was dancing and I noticed a girl go onto the stage when we walked in and spoke into the microphone.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight," she said with a large smile on her face. "This is for Elena. From Klaus." The song Dedicated to the One I Love started playing. I turned to the others and saw Elena looked stunned and I noticed Klaus look happy by the wall.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us," Damon said as they all looked around.

"I know everyone here," Elena told us.

"Maybe he's not here," Stefan suggested. "Just wants us to believe that he is."

"It's possible," I agreed. "But if it were me, I'd want to watch the panic."

"What have you been doing away from us?" Stefan asked giving me a look.

"It's been 150 years, Stef. People change," I told him.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us," Damon told us.

"Good idea," Bonnie said taking Jeremy's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing," Jeremy told her.

"Too bad," she told him with a smile on her face. She pulled him on the dance floor and Damon grabbed my hand and linked my arm with his.

"There's Ric. We'll be back," Damon said pulling me with him to Klaus.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted," Klaus said, silently proud of his work.

"I'm not impressed," Damon said and I held back my laughter as Klaus looked at my older brother disappointed.

"No?"

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack," Damon said before pulling me onto the dance floor. I looked back to Klaus and smirked at him. He just gave me a look before I started dancing with Damon in traditional 60s fashion.

* * *

Later that night, I was standing with the siblings near the drinks table watching Bonnie and Damon.

"What are they up to?" Elena asked us.

"Who knows." He said annoyed.

"The fight against Klaus," I told them. It was a partial lie. Damon had heard what I'd heard.

"Is there something going on, Jer? You okay?" Elena asked her brother. He was annoyed with his girlfriend about her lying to their group about her possible death.

"Fine. I'm fine," he lied before leaving. Stefan joined us as the three of us watched him leave.

"Everything all right?" Stefan asked her.

"I'm not sure," Elena told him.

* * *

I walked outside to see Elena and Bonnie arguing.

"Everything ok?" I asked the pair, looking between them.

"Yea," Bonnie said quickly, hiding what they'd been talking about.

"Elena!" I turned and saw Klaus running to us.

"What is it?" Elena asked him.

"He has Jeremy."

"What?

"What?!"

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." The four of us ran back into the building and into a separate hallway. We ran for a bit before Elena finally spoke up.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?"

"Just a little further," he said looking around.

"Wait...Something's not right," Elena said putting things together.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie asked. Klaus stopped walking and began to laugh.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade. I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asked him slowly.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" Klaus asked her with a smirk on his face.

"He's being compelled."

"Nope. Try again," he told her.

"What's going on?" Elena asked him.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric," he told her.

"Klaus!" Elena grabbed our arms and pulled us back as Klaus smiled broadly.

"Surprise!"

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible," Elena said as we continued to back away from him.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." Klaus turned his head to Bonnie. "But you are." He started towards her but she threw him back against the wall with her powers. He quickly rebounded and stood with a smirk. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He rushed over to her and she threw him against a display case, smashing the glass. He fell to the ground and laughed at her. "By all means...Fire away!" he told her while he got up. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go. Run. Run!" Bonnie ordered and the pair of them ran away.

"Isabella!" Elena called to me.

"Go! I'll be fine," I told them. They ran away and I stood in front of Klaus.

"Why did you let them get away?" he asked me.

"They have to believe I'm on their side for as long as possible," I reminded him. "Now that you've outed yourself you'll need me on the inside."

"And if they awaken Elijah?" he asked me.

"I'll come up with some sob story. He'll believe it."

"He always did have a weak spot for victims," he said. "Especially mine."

"It's part of his charm. Being all noble while you're the opposite." He gave me a look. "That's what you want them to believe, Klaus. Is it any surprise they believe it?"

"Shall we start our show?" he asked holding out his hand to me. I smiled at the memory that flashed through my mind at the gesture. I took his hand and he pulled me to him, my chest to his back. He snapped my neck and my world went dark.

* * *

When I came too, I saw Klaus standing with his back to me and Bonnie standing in front of him. She had blood running from her nose as she poured her powers into attacking Klaus.

"Bonnie, no!" I heard Elena shout in desperation. He fell to the floor and crawled in front of me. Bonnie continued to fight him before light burst, sending a shower of sparks raining down above us. Elena screamed as she and Stefan tried to open the doors. I was surprised that he couldn't, but I suppose it's not a surprise she was blocking them with magic. Bonnie turned to her friend as Klaus got up. Bonnie turned back to us when, suddenly with a jerk of her body, she bent back and fell to the floor. Elena and Stefan were finally able to open the doors and rushed over to her in the now dark room.

"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie!" Klaus looked back at me and I nodded my head before he sped off. "Bonnie! Hey, hey. Stefan, she's not breathing!" I rushed to their side as she started crying. "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" Stefan and I shared a look before Stefan slowly turned his head to Elena.

"It's too late. I'm sorry." Elena started shaking her head in disbelief

"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I looked up as Damon arrived. He looked down at Elena and I could see his feelings all over his face.

"Stefan, Bella, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body," he ordered.

"What do you mean, deal with it?" Elena asked him.

"The sheriff can't know about this," he said moving to the dead witch's side. "Last thing we need's another mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie!" Elena shouted, but Damon ignored her and looked at his brother.

"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up." Stefan grabbed Elena and helped her get up.

"Hey, hey, hey."

"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"I'll find him," Damon assured her. Elena got up with Stefan's help. She looked at Bonnie's body, crying and screaming. Stefan had to force her out of the room.

"Do you need help?" I asked Damon. He just shook his head and I got up and moved to the door. I turned back and smirked at the scene as Damon gently caressed Bonnie's face and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Ding dong the witch is dead," I said into the phone while standing in my room at a small bed and breakfast Katherine told Klaus about.

"You're sure?" Klaus asked me.

"She had no heartbeat, Klaus. She's dead. And our plans can finally move forward."

"Do you have to stay at that bed and breakfast?" he asked me. "This place is so boring."

"Torture Katherine. That should provide entertainment."

"Even that got old." I laughed sitting on the bed in my room.

"I need a place so that if my brothers want to visit me I'll have a safe place," I reminded him.

"I noticed how different you are with your brothers," he mentioned and whatever smile I had on with gone. "In all the years we've been together we've never talked about what would happen if you were reunited with them again. The last three Salvatores."

"150 years ago you found a human near death and offered her a life she could never imagine," I reminded him. "I'll never betray you, Klaus. I gave you my word 30 years ago."

* * *

Mystic Falls, 1860

I was sitting in the garden with a book, but not really reading it. My father had been brutal the night before during his "teachings", as he called them.

"Hello." I turned to see a beautiful girl with long brown hair and brown eyes smiling down at me. "Is that a good book?"

"Book?" I asked confused before remembering the book in my hands. "Oh! Yes, it is." I smiled up at her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but I intended to know your family quite well." I was about to question her words when her hand covered my throat. "Sadly, I don't need you." She bit into my neck and covered my mouth so my screams wouldn't be heard by my family, staff, and neighbors. She released my neck from her mouth and smirked down at me, my blood covering her lips and chin. She picked up my limp body and carried me off into the woods and tossed me on the ground. She knelt down next to me and placed her hand on my chest. "Just need more bait for the wolves." She pulled her arm back before looking up in the surrounding woods. She looked around before disappearing from sight. I tried to move and found I could just barely do so.

"What do we have here?" I moved my eyes to see a man with long, curly ginger-brown hair. His blue eyes showed cruelty, yet there was something else. Loneliness. He knelt next to me. My eyes began to grow hazy as I tried to get them to focus on him. "Quite the beauty." I saw his hand being held out to me and tried to refocus on his face. "If you decide to come with me I'll give you a life you'll never forget." I looked down at his hand and opened my mouth to speak.

"Why me?" I whispered.

"Their's far worse I could do," he told me. "Join me or die. That's your only option, love."

"I don't want to die." I reached my hand out and place it in his before my world went dark.

* * *

 **AN: Please note this is a major work in progress. I hope you guys enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it. I haven't decided if this will turn into a crossover between the originals (or legacies) and vampire diaries. The future is full and bright for this fanfic lol**


	2. Klaus

I walked into the boarding house, coffee in hand when I noticed Stefan running around.

"Elena!" he called out.

"Something wrong big brother?" I asked him, sipping my coffee. Another woman was standing in a doorway holding her own coffee.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she said and I waved.

"Have either of you seen Elena?" he asked.

"Uh, no."

"Not since the dance last night," I told him as Damon walked to the woman.

"Hi, sweetie. Oh, my coffee." Damon kissed the woman and I made a face.

"Good morning."

"Mm, good morning."

"Hey, where's Elena?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here," Damon told him turning to the woman. "Oh, and how's the shoulder? Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry."

"Oh, it's really messy. Can you just use a blood bag today?" She asked him and I gave the pair a look as Stefan dialed his girlfriend's number. "I'm already late for work."

"No!" Damon pouted.

"Hey, it's me. Where are you? Call me," Stefan left his message and I stuck my tongue out at Damon and his pet. This definitely wasn't the big brother I remembered. "What are you doing? She's not a wind-up toy." The woman gave him a look.

"It's really none of your business, is it, Stefan?"

"And the pet has claws," I said smirking at the trio in front of me.

"She's not a pet," Stefan sighed. "She's a person."

"I have to go to work." She kissed Damon who groaned.

"Bye."

"Who was that again?" I asked. Stefan rushed past Damon and we both followed him curiously. Stefan ran to the cellar and I looked inside to see nothing.

"No, she didn't," Damon sighed.

"Who did what?" I asked confused as Stefan left the cellar.

"She woke up Elijah."

* * *

"She woke up Elijah," I muttered to Klaus.

"Why would she do that?" Klaus asked me.

"To make a deal to kill you most likely," I said and he sighed.

"Well, you and I both know that won't be happening." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I sighed.

"Maybe to you," I said annoyed.

"Your brothers won't kill you," he told me. "You're their baby sister."

"When it comes to the woman they love they don't see family as clearly as that," I told him.

"I forgot you watched them for a time after I'd found you."

"Hey, why didn't you take Katherine while we were there?" I asked him. "I never did ask you that before."

"I had other things to take care of in Mystic Falls back then." I smiled at his words.

"You're such a big softie," I teased.

"Shut up."

* * *

After I'd hung up with Klaus I joined Stefan and Damon in the living room.

"Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the Grill. I'm going to come over right now and I'll explain everything," Stefan hung up the phone and looked at Damon who was pouring himself a drink.

"Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid," Damon said and I raised my eyebrow at them.

"I've obviously missed something," I said.

"Our brother doesn't think we should go find Elena before she does something stupid like make another deal with Elijah." Damon smiled sarcastically at Stefan.

"It's seriously going to be like this?" Stefan asked him.

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off, Stefan," Damon told him and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Either way, I'm going with Stefan to Elena's home to protect the aunt of the blessed Elena."

"What's gotten into you?" Damon asked me.

"Just seeing how nothing ever really changes between the two of you."

* * *

"What did you mean you were seeing how nothing ever really changed between the two of us?" Stefan asked me as we walked up to the door of the Gilbert house.

"We don't have that much driveway, Stef." I knocked on the door and we waited until Jenna opened it. Stefan immediately walked in and I threw my hands up in the air making them slap down to my sides.

"Really, Stef?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Jenna. This is my sister Bella, Bella this is Jenna. Can she come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Jenna said. "Come on in." I entered the house and followed them.

"Thank you so much for not going to the Grill."

"Um, Stefan..."

"No, listen. I can explain," Stefan said. She looked over Stefan's shoulder and we followed her gaze to see Klaus there still in Alaric's body.

"Hi, Stefan. How's it going?" Klaus was chopping some food up with a big knife with the three of us staring at him. "You know, I find chopping...calming. The feel of the blade in the hand, maybe."

"I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on," Jenna said.

"Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, Isabella, or should I?" Klaus asked.

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked, but no one said anything.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?" Klaus laughed. "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

"Why are we talking about this?" Jenna asked.

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it," Klaus laughed again.

"Are you joking?" Jenna asked him.

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" Klaus asked.

"In literature," Stefan said. "Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it."

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course," Klaus told us.

"I did," I told him and he smirked at me.

"Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking," Jenna said.

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it."

* * *

We all sat down to an awkward dinner and I mostly just wanted to play with the food on my plate.

"Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but...vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?" Klaus asked offering his meat suit's girlfriend wine.

"Get out," she ordered.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked confused.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but..."

"Jenna..."

"I said get out!" Stefan got up and I stared up at him.

"You heard her."

"I'm afraid I don't want to," Klaus told the pair.

"Fine! I'll go." Jenna rose from the table and Klaus picked up a kitchen knife from the counter.

"You're not going anywhere." Stefan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall with his vamp speed and put the knife to Klaus' throat. I stood up quickly and stared at them.

"Stefan!" Jenna called out in shock.

"Jenna, get out of here now!" Stefan ordered. Jenna turned to leave and I used my own vamp speed to get in front of her.

"Why don't we stay and enjoy the show, Jenna?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

"Bella?" Stefan asked shocked at my action.

"You can't kill me, Stefan," Klaus laughed at him.

"Watch me!"

"Stefan!" Jenna called out, shocked at his words.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Klaus asked him.

"Jenna, go," Stefan ordered again.

"She's not going anywhere," I told him. Stefan turned to me with his vampire face

"I said go!" Jenna started running and I stopped her again.

"Let her go, Bella," Klaus ordered and I stepped aside so she could run out of the house in her terror. I turned back to the vampires in front of me. "Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse." Stefan punched him in the face and once Klaus was on the floor, Stefan kicked him in the stomach. I quickly grabbed Stefan's shoulders and ripped him away from Klaus. I stood between Klaus and Stefan, who stood at me in shock before throwing the knife on the floor and leaving.

"We could have used her," I told Klaus, bending down at his level.

"No," he denied. "Elena has to understand I'm letting her have this. These last moments with her family. She'll do what I want to protect those moments."

* * *

When we got back to the human's apartment to here music blaring through the walls.

"What is that woman doing?" I asked staring at the door confused.

"I don't know," he growled as he unlocked the door. When we looked in the room we saw Katherine sitting motionless on the couch.

"You mind turning that down?" Klaus asked her. She used the remote to turn down the music.

"I don't know," I said. "I kinda like the music." Klaus gave me a look and a shrugged.

"Why so grumpy?" Katherine asked him.

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness," Klaus groaned.

"Do you want a drink?" Katherine asked him.

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink," he sighed.

"Come on. It might loosen you up." She offered him the bottle and I sighed as he took it and threw it against the wall, smashing it.

"What I want is for you to sit down and shut up," Klaus compelled. She sat down on the couch and shut up. Maddox walked into the apartment and I waved. "Maddox, what took you so long?"

"You've got a lot of luggage." Two men entered with all Klaus' luggage as a woman entered behind them.

"Greta. Finally."

"Hello, love," Greta said looking him up and down before smirking. "Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" Two other men arrived with a giant wooden crate.

"I know I'm ready for him to get out of it." Klaus gave me a look and I smiled at him. Greta gave me a dirty look and I smirked at her. She didn't like me because I was close to Klaus.

* * *

Maddox and Greta had been chanting for hours as I paced behind them. Klaus was standing next to the box, his head bowed and eyes closed. Katherine watched from behind me. They suddenly stopped chanting and we all looked at Klaus and the box. He opened his eyes and looked at Katherine confused.

"Elena?" He collapsed and Maddox stood up and opened the box. Klaus walked out of the box and looked down at the body.

"Now that's more like it." He smiled at us and I smiled back at him.

"Now the fun can really begin."


	3. The Last Day

Just outside Mystic Falls, 1860

I slowly woke up and groaned in pain. I had to blink several times before finally seeing my true surroundings. I was in a strange room that didn't have a lot of furnishings in it. It was simple, yet elegant all at the same time. I tried sitting up before a firm hand placed itself on my shoulder and pushed me back down gently.

"I wouldn't do that quite yet," the man from before told me.

"Who are you?" I asked him weakly. "Where am I?"

"My name is Klaus and we're still in Virginia if that's what you're worried about," he told me with a smirk on his face. My hand flew to my neck where the woman had bitten me and I could feel the dried blood. "I felt it rude for my servants to touch you while you slept."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

"You're quite the fighter," he told me. "Even after I gave you my blood you wouldn't die so the process could start."

"Your what?" I asked him confused.

"Vampire blood heals humans when they are injured and it started the transition into becoming a vampire."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told him.

"Once you're cleaned up, I'll explain more to you," he assured me before getting up and opening the door to reveal a couple of women. "They'll get you cleaned up and in a new dress." He quickly left and the women came in and helped me get up and wash off my near-death.

* * *

Mystic Falls, Present Day

I walked into the Grill on Klaus' arm and we looked at the people before he motioned towards the bar. We walked up to the two friends who were talking to each other.

"Yeah, you did," I heard Alaric say to my oldest brother.

"Yeah."

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" Klaus asked them and they turned to look us.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume," Damon said.

"In the flesh," Klaus said with a smirk on his face before looking at Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"This is the upgraded version," I told him and Damon got up and looked down at me angrily.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi after choosing to betray your family?" he asked me.

"I didn't betray my family," I told him. "Klaus has been my family since 1860 when he saved my life from your girlfriend."

"You didn't even know Katherine," Damon told me.

"She tried to kill me to get me out of the way so she could get to you and Stefan," I told him. "But you were off at war and... father didn't care enough to look for me."

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger," Klaus said taking Damon's attention off me. "Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." Damon broke into a smile and I gave him a confused look.

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon asked and I laughed a little.

"You are kidding?" Klaus asked him before looking at Alaric. "He is kidding, right?"

"No, not really," Alaric told him.

"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked and I shook my head at him.

"Let me be clear...I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up," Klaus warned him.

"Goodbye, brother." I left at Klaus' side when Damon grabbed my arm.

"If you do this, you'll regret this," he warned.

"The only thing I'll regret, dear big brother, is that I won't get to see your face when she dies."

"She's not Katherine," he reminded me.

"I'm more than aware and I get to watch that bitch suffer for at least 250 years for running from Klaus," I told him. "And, from the long list of rumors I've heard, Elena is playing my big brothers like a fiddle in the palm of her hand. She's not so different from Katherine in the long run."

"She's the exact opposite of Katherine." I shook my head at him.

"Or you're in too deep to notice it, aren't you?" I asked him. "She's playing on your emotions for her, Damon. Just like Katherine did." With those words I left the Grill, and Damon, with Klaus.

* * *

Klaus and I went back to Alaric's apartment to see Katherine making coffee.

"Everything okay?" Katherine asked. Klaus glared at her suspiciously. This was one of his biggest flaws. His paranoia.

"What have you been doing?"

"Making coffee. Do you want some?" Katherine asked him. He rushed over to her, grabbed her by the throat and compelled her.

"Tell me what you've been doing."

"Making coffee," she choked out. He released her and she held her neck, gasping.

"Wait," he ordered and she did so. "Take off your bracelet." She took it off and gave it to him. "Now, I want you...to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

"But I'll burn," she reminded him in fear. Something was different or she'd have been forced to do as he'd told her by now.

"You don't have a choice," he told her. She turned and slowly moved to stand in the sunlight. She stopped walking once she was in the full sun with the side of her face exposed to the sunlight and started to scream from the pain. I shared a look with Klaus before he started to smile. I laughed lightly as he let her burn for a moment. "That's enough." She rushed over to a dark corner and cowered in the shadows.

"I was enjoying that," I wined a bit.

"As was I, but I was just testing a theory. "Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

I was waiting outside the Boarding House when Stefan parked his car. He stared at me in anger.

"Hello, Stefan."

"What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked me.

"I think you know why," I told him tilting my head at him. She got out of the car and stared at me. "Hello, Elena."

"Can you tell me why you're doing this?" Stefan asked.

"Because I thought you'd rather deal with me than Klaus," I told him honestly. "It won't feel better, or anything like that when I take her or when Klaus kills her. But I thought a formerly friendly face would be better than one you hate."

"No," he denied. "It's worse."

"You got me all nervous." They turned behind to see Klaus.

"I told you I'd had her," I reminded him.

"I thought maybe he'd done something stupid," Klaus told me. I gave him a look and he just smirked. "You ready, my dear?"

"I'm ready," Elena told him before she started walking towards him. Stefan stopped her but didn't pull her back to him.

"No."

"Stefan, don't," I told him.

"She's right," Klaus told him. "No reason for you to die, too." Elena turned to look at her boyfriend who was staring at Klaus and standing between me and her.

"No. Stefan, hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine," Stefan finally looked at her. "I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt." She kissed him and I knew he'd be crying.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you." They shared a kiss again

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes." I assumed he did as she said and I watched her let go of his hand. She walked to Klaus who wrapped his arms around her and we left to meet with Greta.

* * *

After sorting out the backups for the vampire and werewolf, Klaus and I entered the apartment only to see one missing witch.

"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now," Klaus said.

"I don't know," Katherine said as Klaus sat down and opened his laptop. It shows a live video of the wolf lying on the floor of a cellar, chained to the wall. "What are you doing? Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta." I watched as the wolf started transitioning. "It's almost time."

"You ready for this?" I asked him.

"For a thousand years." I placed my hand on his arm and smiled at him before the door opened. We all looked at the door in confusion. "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." Damon stood behind Klaus and stared us down.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual," Damon told him.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked him.

"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch," Damon told him and Klaus stood up angrily.

"Excuse me?" I grabbed his arm to stop him from moving towards him and killing him.

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all...me."

"Katerina, give us a moment." Katherine looked between the three of us and left. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who."

"Not such 50/50 odds," I said before Klaus turned the computer around and showed it to Damon.

"The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" Klaus threw him the cellphone so he could see the wolf better.

"Jules."

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse...You learn a thing or two," Klaus told him. "First rule...always have a backup. Backup werewolf. Backup witch."

"Backup vampire," Damon said offering himself.

"I've got that covered, too."

* * *

I walked down to the ritual site to see Greta light fires around her and Elena. Elena ran to the body on the ground and turned her over.

"Jenna? Jenna, Jenna! Jenna? Hey, hey, Jenna! Jenna!" I watched Elena look for a pulse, but knew she wouldn't. "Oh, my God. No. Jenna! No!" Elena looked back at Greta before seeing me and turning to me. "He killed her? Why? I did everything that he asked."

"He didn't kill her," I told her as Jenna gasped awake. "And this wasn't about you."

"She's not dead. She's in transition."


	4. The Sun Also Rises

I watched the pair as Jenna held her head in her hands. I remembered that pain, but I had known what my choice was going to be even before I'd taken Klaus's blood into my system.

"Oh, my head. What's wrong with me?" Jenna groaned.

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked her.

"You called me. You were so scared." Jenna winced in pain. "Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus. It was Klaus," Elena told her.

"He made me drink his blood. And I don't...I don't remember anything after that." Jenna looked around anxiously. "Where are we? What happened?" Elena took her aunt's hands into her own to comfort her.

"We're at the quarry. He brought us here," Elena explained.

"Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna asked her confused.

"Jenna, do you remember...When I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked her. I see Jenna got the full talking to.

"Yeah, if you die with vampire blood in your system, it's..." Jenna paused and a look of realization passed over her face. "Oh, god. He killed me."

"Jenna, listen to me. Listen to me; everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here," Elena promised and I smirked.

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked.

"Not quite yet," I told her moving closer to the pair. "There's just one more step to complete before you complete the transition. Greta."

"I bet you're hungry." Greta passed me to approach them as they stared at the two of us. Elena saw something and rushed towards it. With a wave of her hand, Greta sent Elena flying backwards and she landed painfully in the dirt. Greta waved her hand again, creating a circle of fire around Elena . Elena rushed towards the flames, but they grew once she go closer to the circle. "Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do." Greta told her while grabbing a sharp rock and cutting her wrist.

"Greta...Please, just- just let her go," Elena begged. Blood dripped from Greta's wrist and Jenna looked at it, hungrily.

"Klaus chose her."

"No." Greta lowered her wrist towards Jenna's face.

"When you drink it, you'll feel better," I told Jenna

"Jenna, don't!" Elena called out.

"I can't," Jenna tried fight, but I could see the hunger fighting back.

"Let her go. Hey!"

"How horrible you must be," I commented. "To want to watch her die a slow death." Jenna finally gave in to her desire for the blood and sank her teeth into Greta's flesh.

"No! No." Elena watched with tears in her eyes as Jenna held Greta's wrist tightly and closed her eyes as the warm blood entered her mouth. After a few moments, Greta tried pulling her wrist out of Jenna's mouth but couldn't. I made my way to them and pulled Jenna off Greta.

"No need to be greedy," I told her. "Klaus still needs the witch."

"Jenna. It's going to be okay," Elena told her as Greta and I walked away from the baby vampire. Greta flicked her wrist behind us and another circle of fire surrounded Jenna. Jenna retreated from the flames terrified. "Look at me. Hey, look at me." I turned to look at them as Jenna turned her head towards Elena, blood dripping down her chin. "It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." I smirked as the dark veins appeared creeping towards her eyes.

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep," I told Elena.

* * *

I watched over the pair as Greta had gone to gather the last ingredient she needed to break Klaus' curse.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked her aunt.

"I feel like myself...Only not. Everything is brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything," Jenna told her.

"Vampires can turn off the part that's human. That's the part that hurts," Elena told her.

"The strongest of us never have to use that switch," I told her.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jenna asked, her voice filled with tears.

"Yes."

"No!" Elena glared at me before looking back at her aunt. "Jenna, I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do."

"I've already told you, don't make promises you can't keep." Twigs snapping and the wolf groaning pulled both women's attention off me and towards Greta pulling the wolf our way.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked.

"That must be the werewolf." Greta pushed the wolf to the ground and the wolf clutched her stomach, groaning in pain.

"What's happening to me?" She asked.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation," Greta told her kneeling down next to the wolf. "Your insides are trying to tear themselves free," Greta moved to join me as she flicked her wrist and a third ring of fire encircled the wolf.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed," Elena tried convincing the girl.

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order," Greta told her.

"Besides, following the rules is such a bore," I sighed.

"Glad to know I still have two dance partners." I turned to see Klaus behind me and he looked from me to the three rings of fire. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" Klaus pulled the moonstone as Greta made her way over to us. "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." He handed the moonstone to Greta who took it and looked up at the moon.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asked him.

"I remember." Greta dropped the moonstone into the stone bowl before us and it filled with flames. Sparks flew as the moonstone was destroyed and Greta began her chants. Klaus approached the rings of fire as the wolf looked to Elena.

"Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler," the wolf told her.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked her.

"I didn't want him to be alone!" Klaus looked down at the wolf who looked up at him terrified.

"Shall we?" The ring of fire around her dispersed. I watched her eyes turn yellow and she used to wolf speed to rush at Klaus. Klaus quickly got the upper hand and pinned her to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. She took her final breath as tears streamed down her face. Klaus breathed heavily as he held the blood heart in his hands before he joined me and Greta once more. Klaus held the heart over the bowl, squeezing the blood into the flames.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asked Greta.

"It's working," Greta told him smiling.

* * *

I handed Klaus a stake and he approached the rings of fire once more.

"Hello, Jenna." Both women looked up at him.

"Let her go," Elena ordered. "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" Elena moved closer to the flames causing the to flare up making her retreat.

"Careful," Klaus told her.

"Elena, don't," Jenna told her.

"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family," Elena told her before looking back at Klaus. "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." Klaus seemed to look between the pair as if he was considering what she was saying.

"Well, well." Klaus looked up at the top of the quarry and we all followed his gaze. "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

"I'm here to talk," Stefan told him loud enough to hear with vampire hearing.

"Very well, then." Klaus looked at Jenna, briefly, before turning to me. He then ran up to the top of the cliff and walked calmly towards Stefan. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You don't need to kill Jenna. I'll take her place," Stefan told Klaus and I inhaled slightly.

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women," Klaus told him starting to walk around him. "Three goddesses- Sacrificed at nature's altar."

"Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want either way," Stefan pointed out.

"You're quite the hero, aren't you? I've heard that about you."

"Just make the trade. Me for Jenna," Stefan ordered.

"Quite the predicament," Klaus said looking at Elena when he and Stefan joined us. "You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

"Stefan..." Elena started saying sadly.

"It's okay," Stefan told her.

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena?" Klaus asked pointing between the two with the stake.

"No," Elena told him angrily.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus ran behind Stefan and staked him in the back causing him to scream in pain and crumble to the ground

"No! Stefan! No!" Klaus ripped the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." Klaus snapped Stefan's neck causing Stefan to flip several times before falling to the ground. Elena gasped in shock at what he'd done. "Whenever you're ready, Greta." Greta began her chanting again which dispelled the ring of fire surrounding Jenna who looked towards Klaus frightened.

"No," Elena begged once more.

"Your turn."

"No, Jenna, no!" Elena attempted to get to Jenna, but the fire flared up to stop her causing everyone to look at her again.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do," Jenna told her. I rolled my eyes thinking she was going to attack Klaus as the wolf had. Instead, Jenna ran to Greta and ferociously bit her neck. I quickly wrapped my arms around hers and pulled her off the witch holding her back flush with my chest.

"Smart, but that won't be enough," I whispered to her as Klaus walked up to us.

"Jenna, no!" Jenna turned to look at Elena. "Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." Klaus looked Jenna in the eyes and staked her. I released her body as if began to grey and desiccate and it fell to the ground. "No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Greta began chanting the next part of the spell as I noticed Stefan waking up. I watched him try to reach the piece of wood in his back, but he wasn't that flexible. I turned back to the bowl as Greta poured Jenna's blood into it. Klaus soon left and approached Elena.

"It's time." The circle of fire disappeared from around her and she looked up at him. He extended his hand towards her and she rises from the ground and walked past him. Elena made her way to the alter looking down at her aunt's body as she did so. Klaus followed her up to the alter and grabbed her face in his hand. Below us, Stefan struggled to get up from the ground as Klaus turned her face to him. "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." Stefan continued to struggle up, but fell back to the ground, too weak to move as Klaus sank his fangs into her neck and started to drain Elena of her blood. Once she was dead, Klaus released her and Elena fell to the ground. The flames in the bowl were extinguished as Klaus breathed heavily to walk down the stone steps. "I can feel it. It's happening." Klaus looked up at the full moon before, suddenly, his bones began to crack and he started to transform. "Yes, yes!" Suddenly, Klaus was thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl ignited once more startling both me and Greta. I turned as I stared confused at Bonnie was walking down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before we could react, Damon snuck up behind Greta and snapped her neck. I quickly moved away from him towards Klaus as Damon knelt next to Elena's body.

"Phasmatos Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Victamas Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te. Phasmatos Veras. Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum. Victas Ex Melam, Phasmatos Vanem. Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te."

"No! You were dead!" Klaus yelled at her as she continued to chant her spell Klaus' body contorted into painful shapes as he screamed. I knelt down next to Klaus and prepared to leave when Elijah approached us and Bonnie stopped her chanting.

"Elijah?"

"Hello, brother." Elijah punched his arm into Klaus' chest and wrapped his hand around my neck, stopping me from trying to help him. "In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Elijah twisted Klaus' heart.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus told him.

"What?" Elijah asked him.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them," Klaus warned. Elijah looked at me and I nodded. Klaus wasn't lying.

"Elijah! Don't listen to them," Stefan called out.

"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother."

"Do it and I'll take you both out," Bonnie warned.

"You'll die," Elijah reminded her.

"I don't care." Elijah looked between me and Klaus and back to Bonnie and Stefan.

"I'm sorry." The pair ran towards us trying to stop us from leaving, but Elijah had already fled with us.


End file.
